Change of Plans
by Lamila
Summary: Voldemort will have to change his plans now...


Hello people! Sorry I've dropped of the face of the world so I thought you'd maybe like me better if I gave you a oneshot I wrote like ages ago... ^^ Miss you all and will try to write and finish up new chapters for the other stories today. Sorry again it takes so long, love ya all!

Love Lamila

0101010101010101010101

I don't own any or the amazing Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K Rowling

Harry snapped his head up from his book where he sat in the library as a cold and evil voice echoed through the castle walls.

"Harry, I know you're here somewhere. Come to the great hall or I'll start killing everyone in here" Voldemort's voice said and it was with a simple sigh that he stood up and started to walk down to where he was requested to go. It took him a moment but after about ten minutes he stepped into the hall rather bored and took a quick look around. Most of the children sat still at their tables while some was tied up and looking rather beaten up, most likely the resistance as the death eaters took over. The teachers where tied to their chairs and the death eaters where standing all around the hall but in the middle sat Voldemort in a throne like chair.

"You rang?" he asked ironically as he stopped a few steps from the unstable dark lord.

"Ah, Harry how lovely for you to show up. I almost believed you'd not show up for our little chat" Voldemort said and let his head fall to the side.

"Call it what you want. I'm tired of this cat and mouse game Tom. Just get it over with" Harry said simply and shrugged his shoulders at the show the great dark lord was putting up… as usual.

"Are you sacrificing yourself for them all Harry? Do you think that it will help them like it helped you? Do you honestly expect to defeat me once again?" Voldemort asked with his ice like laughter and Harry stood perfectly calm, allowing the older wizard to gain back his control.

"No. I am here to see what you wanted when you called me here. Was it to brag? To torture? Kill?" He asked back and the more he spoke the more a bitterly amused smile spread over his lips. Voldemort was giving him a strange look before he got up from his throne and started to circle him as he looked him up and down critically.

"There is something different about you Harry… last time I was about to kill you, you where running around fighting for your life" Harry's own bitter laugh cut the dark lord off this time.

"That was when I still thought I had one ahead off me! Don't you know Voldie? I'm dying. All you're going to be killing when you kill me is a already walking dead" he laughed out and even through the students was under death threat they turned to each other and whispered. Voldemort himself seemed frozen in his steps, the red eyes staring at him with surprise and denial.

"No, you can't be dying…" Voldemort hissed still in his shock and Harry couldn't help but to laugh again.

"Sorry, but you're too late" he chuckled and Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"What is it? A poison? A curse? A muggle illness?" Voldemort hissed angrily as he came forewords and grabbed a hold off his arm harshly.

"I don't care what it is! Isn't it enough that it's finishing up for you but you have to know what it is too?" he exclaimed annoyed a moment before Voldemort had pushed him into his own throne.

"Bella! Lucius! I want the best healers in the world here within 24 hours! Severus I want you're strongest pain reliever and Wormtail! You find that werewolf and get him here!" Harry sat still in the comfortable chair and started at Voldemort's back as the insane man was barking out orders at his servants who rushed all over themselves to get the work done.

"And someone get down too the kitchen and get some food up here!" Voldemort screamed before he turned back to him hissing about their incompetence in parseltounge.

"What are you doing?" he asked still rather stunned . His words apparently was enough to bring the dark lord out off his trance to look at him.

"I refuse to let anyone or anything get away with killing you. You are _mine!" _Voldemort hissed and Harry felt himself shiver at the shear possessiveness off the statement and almost flinched when a green blanked was wrapped around him tightly.

"Soon your werewolf will be here to look after you and when the healers are here you'll be back to running around in circles again" Voldemort said with a rather amused smile as he straightened up again after letting the blanket go.

"I wouldn't hold my fingers crossed if I where you. After all, I'm known for messing up your precious plans" he answered back but he did cuddle up deeper into the warming blankets around him. Voldemort chuckled.

"I have missed your spirit my dear enemy. It is truly thrilling with someone who dares to speak their mind" Voldemort laughed and let one spider like finger gently followed the side off his face. Harry was about to answer when a harsh coughing made it's way up his throat and he could feel the iron taste of his blood as he spit it out on the floor, not caring about the disgusting sight it must be.

"It's your own time your wasting. I really don't care if you use it watching me die" he managed to cough out and was almost startled when a cold hand helped him sit back in the throne like chair.

"I want you healthy when I kill you. It would be meaningless to kill a already half dead man" the dark lord said and Harry just shock his head, to tiered to argue anymore.

Voldemort watched the boy as he fell asleep in his throne chair and allowed himself to gently brush the hair out off his sweaty forehead. It was obvious that the boy was burning up with a fever. His petite arch enemy then twisted around in his sleep and somehow Voldemort's own hand got trapped between the boy's own. He ripped his own hand back before he started at the sick boy for a moment. He would be cured even if it was the last thing he did on this earth. He would not let anything else kill what was rightfully his.

"I marked you as my own and that is what you shall be" he whispered as he tailed the lighting bolt at his forehead.

"I always get what I want Harry, remember that"


End file.
